Paradisian Ways
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOW TO BE A VIKING! Kind of AU! Angel, her brother and their friends take the gang to Paradisia. What do they find? School, strict kings, puffy dresses and more music. Will they cope? Alternate Universe! TuffnutXOC, HiccupXAstrid, RuffnutXSnotlout. Full summary inside. Multiple other OCs
1. Chapter :The Storm and the Sea

**Yep, here it is. The start of 'Paradisian Ways'. It's gonna be bigger and better the 'How To Be A Viking' so if you haven't read that, I suggest you do. Or don't and just try to put the pieces together. Anyway it's AU.**

**So, I really don't know where this is going yet, I need ideas. But how does the gang going to Angel's super posh school sound? GIVE YOUR OPINIONS!**

**So... lets go! I'm exited!**

**Summary:** Angel, her brother and their friends take the gang to Paradisia. What do they find? School, strict kings, puffy dresses and more music. Will they cope? Alternate Universe!

**Pairings:** TuffnutXOC (Angel Davenport) HiccupXAstrid RuffnutXSnotlout and many OCXOC.

**Rating:** T... for swearing and mentions of adult themes (not in all chapters)

**Genres:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Drama.

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 1- The Storm and the Sea**

Angel forced her eyes open, the sun shining strongly in her face. She was pressed up against something warm, well _someone_. Lifting her head up, she took at better look at Tuffnut's sleeping form. He looked so... vulnerable. When she looked around all the Vikings did, except Hiccup because he always looked like that.

Angel turned and almost laughed when she saw Megan and Andy snuggled up together.

"Hmm? What?" Tuffnut mumbled, eyes opening slightly. Maybe Angel had made a noise.

"Nothing..." She said quickly.

"'Kay..." He replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

He put his head on her shoulder and Angel laughed, then she realised what was coming. Jumping up, she ran to the wheel.

"Angel? What is it?" Tuffnut said, coming behind her.

"The storm..." She replied almost inaudibly, her throat feeling scratchy.

Comfortingly, Tuffnut put his arm around her shoulders. There was a shuffle from behind them so the couple turned around, Quentin pulling himself up off the floor. Angel remembered that when she had fallen asleep Gray had been driving the boat, she looked around for him. He was asleep at the bow. She smiled as his peaceful face, she could never forget how much he meant to her.

"What you lookin' at?" Quentin asked, now standing next to Angel. "Oh..." He carried on, trying not to laugh at sleeping boy.

Angel hit her brother's arm. "Leave him!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're going to make your boyfriend jealous." He said absent mindedly before walking away to the waking Vikings behind them.

"You understand what me and Gray have, don't you?" She asked Tuffnut quietly, looking down.

"Of course I do. He's like... another brother..." He smliled.

"Yeah," Angel grinned back, before turning to take a glance at Quentin. "One that I want."

Tuffnut laughed, Angel looked at him, giggling too. She watched as his hair bounced off his shoulders, Tuffnut _needed a haircut._

"When we get to Paradisia, I'm dragging you into a barber shop."

"A what?" He asked.

"A place where they cut hair." Angel replied simply.

Tuffnut looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why are you taking me there?" He asked lewdly. "Can't handle me like I am."

Angel raised both of her eyebrows jokingly. "I can handle you, I can't handle the amount of girls that are going to be draping themselves over you."

After thinking about what Angel had said, he started to laugh. "Ha, love you Angey."

Angel felt her face heat up, it was just the word 'love'. Some words didn't seem right coming out of the Viking teenager's mouth; 'love' was one of them. "Love you to." She mumbled back, because... She just _did_ love him. Except his girlie hair do was annoying her know, but he was just the same inside, and he had his funny smile.

There was a bleeping from the control panel in from to of them, Gray jumping up with a "What's going on?"

"The storm!" Quentin shouted, running over to the controls next to Angel and Tuffnut.

"What?" Replied many now-shocked teenagers.

"Uhh, we might wanna get down. Like, now." Andy said, lying face-down on the floor, everyone following suit except for Ruffnut, Angel and Quentin.

"I not getting on the floor." Ruffnut said, disgusted.

"Look what marriage has done to you!" Tuffnut commented, muffled from his face being down.

"Yeah, where do you think people piss on boats?" Quentin laughed. Everyone jumped up with an "Ew!" making the man laugh harder.

"He's joking." Angel sighed. "Andy's right, that storm's dangerous, we better try to get as safe as we can."

Quentin nodded, "We better tie ourselves down." He said, walking to the storage cupboard and pulling out several lengths of rope.

"We're going to tie ourselves up?" Hiccup asked, worried.

"No, tie ourselves _down,_" Quentin confirmed. "So we don't get blown overboard."

Hiccup nodded slowly. Angel didn't really want to wrap some dirty old rope around her, but she wanted to live so, really, there was no other choice. "Well, let's get to it..." She sighed, turning and seeing the dark clouds ahead.

(.)

Angel screamed shrilly as her rope stopped her from sliding down the deck but dug into her stomach, winding her.

The storm had been going on for about an hour now, Angel knew that soon it would be over, she would be home. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look up, not even to see if her friends and brother were okay. Unsurprisingly, they had been screaming too, Angel could her lots of scuffling and moving to go with it.

Suddenly, the wind and the rain stopped, the waves calmed and the hot sun began to beat down on Angel head. Happily, her head shot up, seeing everyone else smiling, before untying the knot around her waist.

A pair of arms circled her waist from behind the second she stood up. "Nearly home.~" He breathed into her ear in a sing-song voice.

"Stop that." She whined.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, he _was not_ innocent. Slowly, he kissed her neck, before leaving Angel stood in the middle of the deck by herself. Astrid came over smirking.

"Well..." The blonde said.

"He's being all... pervy... at the moment..."Angel mumbled, blushing slightly.

"He's a Viking." Astrid replied, shrugging and running back over to Hiccup.

Angel sighed, and just stood on the spot feeling stupid.

"What's up?" Megan asked, placing a hand on Angel's arm.

"Hm, not much. I guess I've been more homesick than I thought." The red-head replied.

Megan nodded and both girls went over to their Paradisian friends.

"Not long now." Andy said, grinning in his oh-so-Andy way. The group of friends chatted for a while befpre Quentin shouted over the small buzz of conversation

"We're nearly there! Like I can see a beach hut!"

"_Our _beach hut!" Andy shouted over.

Angel smiled to herself; memories were made in that beach hut...

"**I can believe we made enough money to get a full recording studio in our hut!" Megan laughed, holding the door open for some builders.**

"**Yeah on one single." Gray said as he carried a box in. Andy stumbling in afterwards with a pile so he couldn't see.**

**Angel just smiled, she didn't really know what to say. Her dreams of becoming a singer, a _real_ one, were coming true.**

"Andy jump over!" Awoke the princess from her thoughts... flashback, as said boy did. With a thud, Andrew 'Andy' Ormrode landed on a dark wood jetty, using the rope Tuffnut tossed over to him to secure the boat.

Angel grinned. She was home.

(.)

**Bold is a flashback.  
><strong>

**Here is chapter one! I'm actually proud of this! The not-so-long awaited return of Angeline Davenport! It's going to be updated every Saturday, other than this Saturday.**

**I don't really know what else to say but REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

C**hapter two! Thank you for the responses for the last chapter. More at the end!**

**Chapter 2-Home**

Happily, Angel watched her friends climb onto the jetty, she found her way to the edge, smiling as Tuffnut offered his hand to help her down.

"We're finally here." Hiccup said, looking round at his new surroundings. Angel looked at the same view, slaps of brick upon brick, towering above the layer of palm trees at the back of the beach. So much different to Berk where the boy was from.

"Angel, where should we go first?" Gray asked, everyone turning to her.

After a moment she said: "Father, if he finds out we're here from anyone else he'll kill us."

"Kill you?" Snotlout asked.

"It-it's an expression!" Angel replied hurriedly.

"But will he?" Snotlout carried on, Quentin, Gray, Megan and Andy laughed quietly behind him.

Angel sighed. "No..."

"Oh."

"Let's just forget this and go." Megan said exasperatedly, turning and walking. Angel followed her, taking Tuffnut's hand gently, hearing footsteps behind her and knowing everyone had come too.

They emerged from the palm trees onto a path by the main road, cars speeding past them.

"What the hel are those moving things?" Astrid shrieked.

"Is there _people_ in them?" Tuffnut asked, head going side to side as he followed each car.

"They're going to be so confused..." Quentin sighed, leading them to a crossing. Angel nodded as she stood next to him, waiting for a car to stop and running across the road as one did.

"I don't even know how to get home from here..." She mumbled, only for her brother's ears. He stopped abruptly, Snotlout walking into his back.

"Same..."

"Same what?" Gray asked.

Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, whispering in his ear embarrassedly. "We don't know the way home." Gray just laughed, "Come on."

Gray took the lead, everyone following behind without talking, just the occasional murmur between themselves. Angel smiled as they got into the main city; the bustling people, the hot sun, the palace sitting happily up on the hill, this was her home...

(.)

Unhappily, Toothless looked up at the sky with a whine. His master had gone. Where? He didn't know, the boy had just... disappeared. He knew the boy's friends who had helped him defeat the Queen were gone too. Fringe, the gold and blue dragon belonging to the object of Hiccup's desires, was moping as well.

After a moment of doing nothing, Toothless sniffed, nose pointed to the sky. No, his master wasn't on the island. However, a trail of his scent, and his friends _and_ that new girl _and_ her friends, went down the place where those things that floated on water stayed.

The big man, Hiccup's father, didn't seem fazed about his son's disappearance, so nothing bad could've happened.

"_Toothless?_" Said a dragon behind him, it was Sparky and Puffter, more specifically Sparky. "_Are you okay?_"

"_I want my master..._" The black beast replied sadly.

"_I feel the same._" Puffter hissed, looking down sadly.

The dragons just stood there, which was strange to the Vikings walking by because all dragons were normally very energetic unless sleeping. Every so often one of them would sigh, nostrils flaring. Gently, Fringe landed next to them, not looking very happy.

"_Look at you all moping about,_" She snapped. "_Would our master's do that?_"

"_Maybe..._" Toothless mumbled.

Fringe scoffed, "_Actually they wouldn't, that's why_ I'm _going to find them, and_ you _are all coming with me_."

Sniffing, Toothless replied sourly, "_I can't fly without my master._"

Fireworm flapped loudly a few times before landing. "_Are those wimps still being useless?_" She said coldly.

"_No, need to be so harsh, Fireworm. But yes, they are._" Fringe sighed.

Toothless frowned at Fireworm, who unfortunately didn't flinch, before turning to Sparky and Puffter.

"_Should we go?_" He questioned.

The two heads of the Zippleback looked at each other then nodded simultaneously. Fringe smiled at them (somehow) and launched into the sky.

(.)

Tuffnut gulped as he looked at his reflection. The man stood on one side of him looked sinister with scissors in his hand, Angel on the side definitely looked so.

"Don't worry, Tuff, this man isn't going to kill you." Angel laughed.

"He's going to kill my hair." Tuffnut grumbled, he loved his hair. It may have been long but it was incredibly manly. Angel smiled at him, kissing her fingers to him and going to sit down in a different part of the room.

Tuffnut took his eyes from the reflection of Angel's figure and back to his own, and the shiny, glinting scissors getting closer and closer to his hair. The boy wanted to close his eyes, not look at his locks being chopped off, but that sounded wimpy, that couldn't do.

Almost in slow motion, the first braid of hair dropped to the floor. What had Angel dragged him in to?

…

An hour later Tuffnut was re-staring at his reflection, but smiling. Angel was stood behind him, looking happy too. The 'barber' as Angel had called him, had made Tuffnut look completely different. His hair was kind of like Snotlout's, a bit longer and didn't stick up as much. Even though he didn't want to tell Angel, Tuffnut had to admit he looked pretty good.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." He said to her.

"Heh, it's fine," she replied before turning to the barber. "Thanks, don't tell my father I was here."

The man shook his head, "Of course not, Your Highness."

Angel smiled, taking Tuffnut's hand leading him out of the shop and into another across the way. All of their friend's were in their, the Viking wearing different clothes- Paradisian ones- and Angel's friends and brother wearing normal ones. Andy passed him some clothes and nodded towards a curtained-off room, there was a few others like it and Angel went into one of them.

Tuffnut looked at the items he had been given, there were some trousers made out of a stiff blue material, and a black top with a picture on it. There was also a pair of lightweight shorts, Tuffnut took those to be underclothes and put them on first after he undressed.

"Here's a bag for your old clothes!" Someone shouted over, a shiny item appearing over the bar the curtain was hung on. Once he was dressed, Tuffnut shoved his old items inside and pulled back the curtain.

Snotlout smiled at him and Gray nodded to the room next to the one Tuffnut had just been in. Angel walked out from it, wearing shorts of the same material as Tuffnut's trousers were and showed off lots of her legs; her ever so tanned, long legs, and a floaty vest top, looking beautiful.

Everyone else was staring at her too, she noticed with a worried "What?"

"Nothing..." Quentin laughed. "You taking us home Gray?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

Tuffnut noticed that everyone had a bag of new clothes in, but not their old ones. They were still on the boat.

"Aren't we going to get our stuff?" He asked.

Quentin's eyes opened wide, "Oh yeah. Um, lets go back to the dock first... yeah..."

Angel laughed at her brother, and crossed the road without looking. Luckily, nothing hit her, but Quentin frowned. "You could've killed yourself then."

"What? What did I do?" She asked quickly.

"You just ran into the road!"

"Oh..." Angel sniffed, and carried on walking along the path to the boat. Tuffnut ran after her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, she didn't seem very upset. "That was nothing." She smiled. Tuffnut was aware of everyone's eyes on them, but he didn't mind as he stared into Angel's turquoise eyes, they were so bright...

He was woken from his stupor at his girlfriend's eyes when Gray and Andy push past him (on purpose?) and jumped onto the boat. Throwing Tuffnut bags and passing Angel musical instruments. Angel just laughed at him, then smiled kindly before looking at Gray.

"Home?"

"I guess we're actually ready now." Gray laughed.

(.)

**Well, I'm sorry it took a while and I'm sorry that it's short. People who read How To Be A Viking would know that this happens often, so I have random update days, so if you want to read this please alert.**

**Thank you Voldyne and Love How To Train Your Dragon for reviewing. :D**

**So please review! :}**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Parents and Futures

**Next chapter! Thank you to Voldyne and Love How To Train Your Dragon for reviewing. Can I have some other people? Please review. 3 Ta.**

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 3- Of Parents and Futures**

Angel took a deep breath in as she stood in front of the castle gates. Her hand shook as she held her old key up the scanner, it bleeped in acceptance and the gates began to swing open, Angel smiled, she didn't think it would've actually worked.

She led everyone up the path, weren't there normally guards here?

"I've been here for so long." Quentin said, voice cracking in the middle of of 'for'.

"Don't cry big brother!" Angel said dramatically. Everyone laughed, Megan ended up having a 'laughing fit' and could walk because she was laughing so much. Which made Angel laugh and end up in the same position.

She sighed, "Okay back to business-"

"Business being walking up a path?" Hiccup said. Angel scoffed, but then looked a Hiccup's leg. His poor leg. That freezing metal...

"Hiccup, would you like a leg again?" She said gently.

Slowly the boy looked down to his prosthetic and back up to Angel's face, then smiled broadly.

"I this place really that good?" Hiccup smirked.

Angel grinned back, "Uh huh..."

"Hey Angel," Gray said. "You could get your father to pay for it."

"Oh I am," Angel nodded. "No offence Hiccup, but my money, is _my money._"

The auburn-haired boy just shrugged, and began to walk over to Angel, who wondered what he was doing until she remembered they had stopped. With an air of happiness around her, Angel carried on towards the colossal palace in between Hiccup and Tuffnut, explaining to the smaller about an operation.

"It might not work, if it does it will feel weird for a while I guess..."

"It's worth a try." Hiccup said shyly and Angel nodded.

When she looked back up, the princess saw her home, right there standing proud and strong in front of her. Taking another deep breath, she entered a small door next to the main overly-large ones. She leant on the door to keep it open for er friends and brother. She was about to see another, Joshua, that little anorexic boy she had left a year ago.

A servant walked trough the marble lobby and her eyes landed on angel.

"Your Highness!" She shrieked. "Do-does your father know you are here?"

"No, I would would like to tell him myself. Is that all right?" Angel explained, putting on that posh (and very awful) voice that she had lost then learned to fake. The slightly shocked servant nodded.

"But would you like me to take you to the room he is in?"

"That would be lovely." Smiled Angel. Turning, the servant sped off, Angel quickly following, the others following suit behind her. Hiccup almost slipped on the shiny marble flooring, Astrid grabbed onto his arm to steady him and Angel smiled at the sweet scene. Well, sweet for Vikings.

After walking for a minute the woman stopped in front of the throne room door. 'That's the only room he's ever in' Angel thought. After putting her and up to the group to signal stop, the servant opened the door so that the others could not be seen.

"There is some people here to see you, Your Majesty." She said, curtsying.

"Let them in!" Her father's voice boomed. Angel hadn't missed it.

The servant stepped away from the door and Angel stood in the doorway, looking at her feet.

"Angeline?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes father," She lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm here. And so is someone else."

Luckily, Quentin knew she was talking about him and stepped into the room and stood behind her.

The king's face looked half shocked, half filled with joy. "I-is that really..."

"You know you sent me away, but I'm still here." Quentin said quietly. "I'm here to do what you taught me to do, rule a country, it was never Angel's job."

Sighing, her father replied: "I know, but everyone has to go in the arm-" 

"No they don't, you stopped that rule when you went to power." Said a quiet voice behind King Robert.

"Joshua?" Angel whispered.

The boy showed himself, short hair kind of like Angel's, curly and dark red but the eyes were the piercing blue of his father. Joshua was still skinny, but looked healthy, a slight red dusting to his cheeks instead of the white he used to be.

"Hey Angey." Joshua smiled.

Smiling back, Angel pushed past her father and hugged her younger brother. "I missed you" She sighed.

"I missed you too." He then shouted over Angel's shoulder. "Missed you too Quentin."

Quentin laughed. "Same to you. You were just a child last time I saw you."

Their father cleared his throat. Angel replied without thinking:

"No-one missed you father."

Someone _almost_ laughed behind her, probably Tuffnut or Snotlout. Joshua's eyes were wide, no-one was supposed to say anything critical to the King, not to his face. Surprisingly, Robert just sighed and turned away to look at Hiccup.

"Boy, would you like that leg of yours back?"

"You have my leg?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

The king looked confused and so did Hiccup.

"That thing I was telling you about." Angel cut in, Hiccup nodded.

"I would like that... very much..." He replied shyly.

"Hm, I will get you 'booked in' as they say," He turned to the group of guards and servants. "You heard what I said, get to it! Book this young man- name?-"

"Hiccup Haddock."

"- an appointment."

A young woman nodded, "Right away, sire." and scurried from the room.

King Robert turned back to Angel who was watching the servant leave.

"Angeline-"

"Angel." She corrected.

"You will be staying here for the night, yes?"

"Hm, probably, but I want to see John first. You know, mother's-"

"I know who he is!" The King snapped.

Angel paused for a moment. "We will go to John's house for a while and then we will stay here for a while."

"A while?"

"Yea- um, yes. They," She pointed at the Vikings. "Have to go back sometime."

Her father nodded. "Hurry up then!"

(.)

Toothless was not complaining about his current situation. How could he be complaining about sitting in a net carried by Fringe and Fireworm while they were flying? There was just one thing...

"_Are you sure you know where you are going?_" He shouted to the female dragons above him, the Zippleback was next to him, just to keep him company.

"_I can sense my master._" Fireworm hissed.

"_Me too_." Fringe said, in a kinder manner.

Toothless just set his head on his paws, he might as well relax is someone else was doing his work for him. Eventually his cat-like eyes drifted shut. Flying, or having someone else fly for you, was very relaxing.

(.)

**Fail! Ending is fail! I'm sorry that the dragon bit is short, altogether short. I'm also sorry that this is _so very late_. My GCSEs are getting to me, I have endless amounts of homework. But PRETTY PLEASE review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: I never Gave This One A Name

**Hello, it's me! Next chapter time, yeah! Um, more at the end.**

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 4**

"Angel?"

"Eloise!"

Angel hugged her step-sister, who had opened the door to the house. Inside the house she could hear John's muffled voice, but not exactly what he was saying. Still hugging Eloise, Angel heard the thudding of John's footsteps.

"Angel?" He asked, much like his daughter.

"Hi John!" Angel smiled, letting go of Eloise and running over to John to hug him.

"Hey John." Joshua chuckled behind Angel.

"Um, hello Josh." John struggling, patting Angel's back. "Wait, Quentin?"

Quentin smiled, "You're my step-father?" John nodded in reply, stepping away from Angel and holding out his hand for the King's eldest, who took it with a genuine smile.

"So," John said looking at how many people were around. "Are you lot staying for dinner?"

"Uh, sure. I'm up for food." Snotlout said.

(…)

"Oh My Gods, this is the best food ever!" Snotlout said, mouth full of steak pie, Tuffnut nodded in agreement and shovelled another forkful in. '_At least they're using utensils..._' Angel thought.

Ruffnut looked at her husband and brother and then around to John. "I'm sorry, they are Vikings after all."

"Tuffnut slow down," Angel said quietly. "Or you're going to choke."

Tuffnut swallowed before answering.

"I'm sorry. I'm not goin' to die on you." He winked.

"You're going out with _him_?" Joshua asked loudly, Angel glared at him.

"Yes." She said simply.

Joshua looked at John with wide eyes, the step-father shrugging. The younger royal said nothing, no-one did then, they just carried on eating with occasional eye movements and glances down the table. Eloise thankfully broke the silence.

"So are you guys going to do another album?" She asked, placing her knife and fork on her plate gently.

"Hmm, maybe," Angel replied. "If we get time to write songs."

"Of course we are, it will just take a while." Gray said at the same time.

The two looking at each other while everyone else chuckled. Angel finished placing her utensils down, more doing so as well.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any dessert, we wasn't expecting visitors, were we El?" Johns said, Eloise smiling at the comment. (**A/N: 'wasn't' is not a typo**)

"I guess father will want us back now." Angel replied.

"Don't let him annoy you too much." John smirked.

(.)

"Angeline? Will you be deciding one's rooms now?"

"Of course father."

"One side of the hall girls, the other side b-"

"Aren't Angel and Tuffnut gonna share a room?" Snotlout said in the middle of the Kings sentence.

Ruffnut sighed. "I'm sorry about him."

"Oh that quite all right my dear," The king replied. "I find it highly inappropriate for the Princess Royal to share a room with _anyone_." Angel rolled her eyes behind him.

"Right father, we are capable of sorting out the rooms without supervision." She said, giving him a look.

"It is clear I am not wanted." He huffed, and swept off. The others turned back to Angel, confused, who then shrugged.

"Ah, just leave him... So, Gray, Andy, Megan, going home to sleep?" She carried on after nods. "So everyone else chose from these six." She pointed at each room that could be used.

"So just... look in?" Hiccup asked, the princess nodding in reply. She held the door open for him as he peeked in, Angel knew the rooms were plainly furbished but with expensive items. "I quite like this one..." He mumbled.

"Take it then." Angel replied.

She turned to see where Tuffnut had gotten to, he was further down the hall standing in front of a door. _Her bedroom door_. He turned and smiled at her, Angel knew that the others were inspecting the rooms themselves so she went over to him.

"Can I have this room, Ange?" He smirked. To reply she just shook her head, smiling.

"Just have the one next to it." She laughed, he laughed to before going over to the door next to Angel's and going inside.

Sighing, she looked back up at her own bedroom door. The piece of paper she had coloured in and written her name on years ago still hung there after all those years. She smiled, memories...

(.)

Toothless was uncomfortable. He had been sat in a _net_ for what felt like forever. A net that was once used to catch dragons, his family. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Fireworm would drop the side she was holding and let him fall to his death.

"Y_ou doing okay down there?_" Fringe asked politely, but Toothless could only grumble unhappily in reply. "The sent is really strong now, almost as strong as when we're on the island with them."

That reassured Toothless, he was starting to think that Fringe was leading them on a wild goose chase, not knowing where to lead the others. Toothless decided to sniff the air, he _could_ smell the humans now, close, but the distance was still too far from his master. The black dragon then shivered as a gust of wind blew against his ears.

That girl, that new one that had fascinated the humans so much, she had talked of a storm, a storm that could kill.

"_Fringe! We'll get caught!_" He shouted.

"_B-but I can see the island!_" She strained out against the now gale-force wind. "_I'm going to get there, Toothless!_"

"_It hurts!_" The Zippleback heads screeched into the air.

Fireworm had surprisingly said nothing, just pushed on against the wind with a look of concentration. Toothless was glad he wasn't flying it was hard enough to cling to the net as it swung. He took a brave look in the direction the were going, eyes stinging, and the island _was_ there. So close it seemed as it he could reach out and touch the unaffected sand. They were going to make it. Even if the died on that island _they were going to make it._

(.)

**OHMYGOSH I am such an awful author! I lost count of how many weeks it took for this to be written! And it's short and not very good. So I promise that I will be quicker with the next chapter (with bribes from reviews). **

**Thank you to Voldyne for reviewing though, it really means a lot, X.**

**Pretty please can I have some more reviewers? :}**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**So... I promised this would be quicker! But while I was writing this I went to a sleepover and didn't sleep, so I didn't write that day or two days after because I was sleeping. :} I had sudden inspiration and wrote two pages, and then it was 'Test week' so I had two weeks of studying. It's Christmas Holidays now, but when I go back to school I've got Mocks- which are like practise GCSEs and and FCSE (Foundation Certificate of Secondary Education- I don't know what the G stands for, sorry) so I still have revising to do :S.**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and all the best for 2012.**

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 5- Reunion**

Tuffnut looked up and down the long table in the uncomfortable silence while everybody ate. The King, who was at the head of the table, turned to Hiccup.

"So, you are royalty too?" He asked.

"Uh, kind of," The scrawny boy replied. "But it's Chiefdom, not royalty. A-and everything's a little more... casual."

"Casual here or there?"

"Berk..."

To reply the king just nodded and then went back to eating. Tuffnut looked at Angel who was already looking at him, she smiled shyly before turning back to her father and sighing. The blonde boy did feel sorry for her when he heard her father talk, his voice was so... irritating. Oh Gods, he had started to talk.

"So, Angeline... I hope you will be staying here forever."

"No." Tuffnut had bite his lip so he didn't laugh at his girlfriend's blunt answer.

"Excuse me?"

"One day, I'm going back to Berk, even if it's not with these, I will go back. It's like a second home to me now." Angel explained.

The king said nothing, just carried on with his meal, Angel smiled quite evilly at her father's lack of response before going back to her food. Tuffnut loved her.

(.)

Angel couldn't sleep, she didn't really know why. Maybe it was because she hadn't been there for so long. She had been tossing and turning all night.

After another ten restless minutes, Angel was sure she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness.

"Angel?" It was Joshua, whispering outside her door.

"What's the matter?" She whispered back, sitting up in her bed.

"Can I come in I want to talk to you?"

She stared at the door for a moment. What could he possibly want to talk about...?

"Okay, just come in."

They boy slowing opened the door, to make sure no-one was woken. Angel patted the space next to her and Joshua climbed into the bed, they were both sat up. Suddenly, the younger threw his arms around his sister and buried is face in her shoulder.

"I miss her..." Joshua mumbled as Angel felt her shoulder getting wet. "I-I haven't told a-anyone... I'v-ve held it i-in for so long..." He carried on, sniffing.

Sympathetically, Angel wrapped her arms around her brother, shushing him. "It's okay Josh... Sh..."

"D-do you-u?"

"If course I do," She replied, her eyes began to sting. "I missed you..." She whispered as her tears began to fall. Angel gripped at Joshua as he did the same to her. "I love you, no-one's perfect, not even us..."

(.)

"Morning all!" Quentin said cheerfully to the half-asleep teenagers who just groaned in reply.

"How can you be cheerful when you've just woken up?" Angel moaned.

"It's called not being a teenager,"

"Shushhhh!" Snotlout complained.

Angel smiled at him, and then turned back to the breakfast she had been eating before her elder brother had appeared and become a distraction. Tuffnut was on her left, she could feel his arm hovering near to hers, glancing over she saw that he had finished eating and was looking the other way and talking to his sister. His hand was laid on his leg. Open for her to hold it. So Angel did.

Unexpectedly, Tuffnut pulled Angel towards her and kissed her, long and hard and... _in front of everyone. _

Someone cleared their throat behind them and then: "Angeline? What is this?"

Quickly, Angel jumped away from Tuffnut and let go of his hand. "Nothing father." she replied hurriedly. Tuffnut smiled at after after she shot him an apologetic look.

"Good, it is _nothing,_" King Robert carried on, but Angel wasn't really listening. "And it will not happen again."

Angel looked at her eldest brother, Quentin looked angry, about to burst.

"What gives you the right to speak to her like that?" He shouted. "She's your _daughter_, would you be like that if you saw me with Lily-Anne?" Their father opened his mouth to speak but Quentin carried on. "No! You wouldn't! Just let her live! You did, you wouldn't have had Mother if you didn't go out partying every night!"

"That's enough Quentin!" The King snapped.

"No it isn't!" Said boy carried on. "You are the worst father anyone could ever have! You sent me away with an evil... _person_! You got that evil person to kill Tye and he attempted to kill Angel _on your orders_!"

"ENOUGH!" Screeched the king.

Silence. Angel got up, chair sliding with an angry grinding noise across the floor. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, lying face down on her bed and screaming into her pillow. Her brother and her father fighting, about _her_. Well, they're was a reason why Quentin was her favourite brother.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Angel... It's me, Tuffnut," he called softly. "Can I come in?"

She turned her cheek to her pillow so her words weren't muffled. "Sure..." He came and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, Angel pushed herself up and sat next to him, hugging him around his middle. In reply, Tuffnut wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his chin on her head.

"I love you..." Angel whispered.

"I love you too," Tuffnut replied. "Come here..." He tilted her chin up kissed her. Bliss.

(.)

**Fail! Ending is fail! I'm sorry about crappy-ness, but please could I have some reviews? I didn't get any from the last chapter...**

**Love from moi.**


	6. Chapter 6: But This Love is Ours

**I have something to say at the end...**

**Ahem. I don't own HTTYD or the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.**

**P.W- C6: But This Love is Ours.**

"Gray, I have a verse."

"Just one?"

"Yes..."

"Angel..." Graham sighed. "But let's hear it."

Angel and Gray were sat in their beach hut, everyone else was on the beach having fun. Except Quentin who had unfortunately got stuck at home with her father. She took her acoustic guitar off the stand and strummed it once to check if it was tuned. She played the chords she had thought of the day before- nothing had been written down yet- for a moment before she began to sing.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict come from those with nothing else to do,  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you...<em>

Angel stopped playing and looked up at Gray.

"It's not much and starts uselessly but..." She didn't know what else to say.

"I know what you mean, it's good," Gray replied, "We could get a good song out of the theme."

They smiled at each other, one grabbed a pen while the other grabbed some music sheets. It was just like old times.

"Aw, is it Angel and Gray's song writing time?" Andy said playfully as he came in. "Whatever, I need a piss."

"Thanks for telling us." Angel said sarcastically.

"Welcome..." Andy shouted as he entered the bathroom.

"He doesn't change..." Angel said to Gray.

" I know, Andy is Andy."

Angel smiled to herself and carried on writing down the acoustic notes on the music sheet. Gray tapped his pen on the edge of the table, lost in thought, he looked up at Angel and smiled before singing.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
>People throw rocks at things that shine...<em>

Angel nodded and smiled, a moment of inspiration took over her for the next line.

_And life makes love look hard._

Both of them stopped and thought for a moment. Angel say a line a first then Gray got the other.

_The stakes are high  
>The water's rough<em>

"Um..." Gray mumbled. "_But this love is ours_?"

"Yeah," Angel replied. "Yeah, that fits! So... that's the chorus."

(.)

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Angel seethed as she stepped into the lift, Quentin beside her.

Their father has sent them to 'courteous lessons'. Angel had a day planned with Tuffnut and everyone else, but her father found out and had a sudden decision to send them to lessons they'd been going to since they were born, literally.

"Hey, you're just a teenager. I'm a fully grown man!" Quentin complained and Angel laughed.

Someone entered the lift on the next floor- the room the siblings were going to was on the top- and Angel stopped laughing abruptly. Becoming shy and quiet in the presence of a stranger, Quentin noticed this and shut up too. After they went up another few floors another person entered the lift. Angel pulled out her phone and typed a message, but instead of sending it she waved it in Quentin's face. 'Lift doesn't fit' she thought.

_What is the other name for lift? _She had written. Gently, her brother took the phone from her hands and typed another message.

_Elevator?_

Angel gave a thumbs up to her brother before thinking about her song, looking around the small space for inspiration.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs,<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
>but right now my time is theirs<em>

There it was, the beginning of her song. Slow and simple, and the theme fitted... and... and it was just perfect. Her phone was still in her hand so Angel lifted it back up and sent a text to Gray telling him she had finished the song and would tell him it later. While she was sending the text Gray, Angel didn't notice the others in the lift leave and that they were on the second to last floor.

The stepped out of the sliding doors of the elevator onto a thin landing full of even more doors. Angel went about four down to room 347 and knocked gently. A 'Come in' was heard from inside and she opened the door, but let Quentin go in first.

There he was, that ancient, wrinkled old man that Angel had known for a_ very long_ time. She didn't know his name, the name plate on his desk only said 'Professor of Courteous Studies' and they had to call him 'Professor'.

"Oh, Angeline. How are you? It's been a long time."

(.)

Gray smiled at his phone and the fact that Angel had finished the song. Or found the start. He sat on a deck chair on the beach next to Hiccup as Andy, Tuffnut and Snotlout play-fought. Andy wasn't the brightest bulb in box, which was why he was stupid enough to be fighting with trained Vikings. Even Hiccup wouldn't. Though, he was the same width as a twig.

"You might want to help your friend," The latter commented. "They've killed dragons..."

Gray scoffed. "Dragon's don't exist!"

Hiccup just looked at him. "This leg is missing because of a dragon." He said, waving his hand around the prosthetic.

"What? Did it eat you?"

"Um... No... My dragon, Toothless, had a tail fin missing, so I made him one. Then we were fighting this huge dragon, and I mean huge, and it breathed this massive plume of fire and burnt Toothless' tail and he couldn't fly and I fell off and my leg burnt," Hiccup said, getting quicker as he went and taking a huge breath at the end.

Gray sat there silently and blinked a few times. "Oh... wow," he replied.

The two boys sat in silence for a while, watching their friends run around on the sand. Then Gray said: "Imagine Andy's reaction if you told him dragons were real?" Hiccup began to laugh, then Gray did.

(.)

**Yeah, this is short. **

**I'm very sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story. I'm really just not part of the fandom any more, and I wasn't really getting any reviews too. I may be changing my Pen name to, by the way.**

**But I still love the film and can't wait until the sequel in 2014!**

**So, it's going to be classed as complete, but it's not... :L**


	7. Chapter 7: The S Word

**Guess who's re-obsessed with How To Train Your Dragon? THIS GIRL! **

**I know in the last chapter I said that I couldn't carry on with this any more, and I'd lost inspiration, but now I have had sudden urge of _inspiration_. Called school. Yeah, I know.**

**So here we go.**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 7: The S-Word**

"School!?"

"That is what I said, Angeline. School."

"But father it-it's _school_. They," Angel signalled to her Viking friends. "Do not want to go to school. I doubt they even know what school is."

"Uh, we don't!" Hiccup called up.

Slowly, her father looked up at her, then to Angel's friends. He seemed to consider something for a moment, before he shook his head and said: "It's the law. My law. I am afraid, my dear, that you must go to school, and your friends must too. So, get them some nice clothes and be ready tomorrow morning at eight A.M sharp."

Angel looked at her father for a moment. School was not a teenager's favourite place, and, princess or not, Angel was no exception. Then there was the Vikings. They would obviously hate it, sitting at a desk all day in a stuffy room. Hiccup might like the learning part, but the rest certainly wouldn't. She definitely couldn't forget about Megan, Gray and Andy. They were already students but they didn't want to go to school just like she didn't.

Purposefully, she groaned loudly and left the room, leaving her friends and brothers to follow. Quentin then groaned too as they were through the grand doors into the marble corridor. "Wait? Why an I moaning, I've finished school! Whoop!"

"Er Guys?," Snotlout said. "Can someone, like, explain to me what school is?"

Angel, Gray, Andy and Megan sighed. Explain? About school? Did he want Angel to die on the spot... or something?

"Well..." She started. "You go there to learn. And all you do is sit in a class all day and listen to what teachers have to say... Ugh."

"Teacher...?" Astrid asked.

"Well, you have different classrooms for different subjects, a subject is like a big thing that you learn about in general, and each one has a specific teacher, or multiple." Gray said.

Angel hated English and Geography. The geography part obviously meant she didn't even know where the Vikings lived on a world map. Then, she knew how to speak her own language. However, she _loved_ Chemistry. Like, an unhealthy obsession with fizzing up chemicals and powdered metals.

"Gray, even I can describe what a subject is better than that!" Andy piped up.

"Go on then!"

"A line of knowledge that you study." He replied.

"Oh my..." Said Megan. "Did you get then from a dictionary?"

"Yep!"

Angel smiled, Andy acting the same as usual. She sighed as the thought of school came back into her head. "Well, come on guys better get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

She stayed at the back and looked at the big group of her friends. What if they all got separated? Well, at the least they would all be with either her or one of the Paradisians that they already knew.

"See ya guys!"

"Bye Angel."

"See you tomorrow."

Angel looked up at her friends as the went towards the gate to go home to their respectable houses. "See you tomorrow, bye."

The Vikings also said their goodbyes. Astrid and Hiccup then went ahead to their room.

"I still don't get what school is." Ruffnut said as they watched the couple walk of.

"Yeah, same," Snotlout said. "So, you just sit there and... listen. That's no fun!"

Angel laughed. "Of course it is. I think that's the point. Uh, well, sometimes we do some good things. And we get breaks," She stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, it's not so bad."

"Huh. Well, Snot, we better get to bed."

"What? Yeah, okay. 'Night you two."

With that, the next couple walked off down the corridor to their rooms. That left Angel and Tuffnut. She felt her hands being taken into his. She looked up into his eyes, the Viking smiled down at her. Slowly, Angel felt herself leaning towards him. Softly, their lips met. She slipped her arms around Tuffnut's neck and felt his do the same around her waist. It felt like a while since they had done this, and now he was right there, feeling her, kissing her. She pulled away gently. "Night," She whispered.

"Yeah, goodnight." He replied, just as quiet, before he let go of her and slipped down the hallway. His steps quiet against the shiny floor. Angel put a finger against her lips, they were tingling. She smiled to herself before she too went her bedroom.

Angel dropped down onto her four-poster bed on top of the black silk covers, running her hands over the soft, smooth material. Then, she sat up again and pulled the net curtains around the bed. She sighed (again, why was she sighing so much today?) as she realised the needed to turn her alarm on. Bloody alarm. She hadn't woken up to an alarm for _ages_, and frankly, she didn't miss it at all.

After Angel had turned the alarm on, she got under the covers and fell asleep in what felt like seconds. It also felt like seconds until she heard the _bleeping_ of an alarm on the other side of her curtains.

"Urghhhh!" The red-head moaned. She turned the alarm off and forced herself out of bed, still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. She scowled at her appearance before flinging open her wardrobe, getting changed, tying up her hair and putting on some mascara. Angel left her room and began to bang on the doors of everyone else's.

.

Josh woke to the sound of banging of the floor above him, then a girl's voice. Angel. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It was 7:30, and Josh knew for a fact that his sister got up half an hour ago. Groaning, he forced himself out of bed. He threw on some clothes and fixed his hair. AS he left his room Angel walked past, smiling contently.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. In reply, his sister only nodded behind her. Josh looked to where she signalled and smiled himself. Walking (Well, dragging their feet) down the hall were the, very well dressed he should add, Vikings.

"Come on," Angel said. "It not _that_ early in the morning." The royal siblings both laughed at the moans and protests from the others, before Angel spontaneously carried on down town the hall at a brisk pace. Hurriedly, Josh followed behind and heard the other's do so as well. He felt the presence of one of them right next to him, he turned and saw Tuffnut.

The blonde boy cleared his throat and said: "So, um, are you okay with me and your sister...dating?"

Josh looked up at him. Wow... Tuffnut had seemed rash and obnoxious to him previously but he actually cared about his opinion. "Of course I am. She's not been happy in ages."

"Oh..." Tuffnut replied. "Cool!"

The group came to a stop as the main door out of the palace was opened for them by a guard. Outside waiting for them already was Gray, Andy and Megan.

"Good mornin' you guys!" Hiccup said before anyone else could get a word in. The three gave their good mornings back.

"So Angel, ready for school?" Andy asked, walking next to her. Josh felt Tuffnut stiffen beside him, before he began to manoeuvre his way to her other side.

"Not really," Angel replied to the curly haired boy. "Who's touching m- Oh hey Tuff." She leaned up and kissed his cheek while walking.

"Hey," Astrid said. "If you're a princess and prince why can you walk around without protection."

"Well, Hiccup's basically a prince, does he walk around with protection?" Angel resorted.

"I don't."

Josh didn't really listen to the rest of the small talk. He only really tuned back in when they got to school. "Well, good luck you lot." He said and ran off to his friends. God, he knew they needed it.

.

**As normal, a short chapter. But, I'm back and this story is back and I;m proud of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Girls

**LALA, next chapter. I had to finish it before I go on holiday, so there won't be an update for two weeks. I need to say that I will be starting my first year of exams next academic year, and I need to study more so I might not update as much. **

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 8: Take the Stage**

Astrid wanted to hit this woman. _Really_ wanted to hit her. When they had got to school, Angel had taken them to the office to try and sort something out. The secretary had written a note and given it to Angel, allowing them to actually go into lessons. That had gone well, but that was while she was talking to Angel. She had asked them questions individually, and when the woman talked to them she spoke to them like they were... stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Which they weren't, they were just hooligans. Obviously.

"Well, now you should be getting off to your classrooms. You do know what a classroom is don't you? Well, they are-"

"Erm, Miss," Angel cut in. "I can take it from here."

"Oh, of course Angel." She replied, frowning a little. Astrid smiled to herself at the woman's displeasure.

The blonde girl hurried after Angel as she left the office area. "She was rude." Astrid said.

"I know," The red-head nodded. "I'm sorry."

Astrid just shrugged "It's not you fault."

In a sudden, Angel stopped outside a door. It read 'B7, Mathematics, Mr Moore' Angel waited as they all got there. "Ready guys?"

"No." Snotlout said.

"I agree." Tuffnut called. Angel just smiled before opening the door and saying a 'Hello Sir!" cheerily.

"Ah, hello Angel. Lovely to see you again." Came a male voice from inside the room. As Angel began to walk in the room, Astrid took a peek around the door. Inside looking back at her was about thirty people their age. She felt her cheeks heat up at the eyes, the Viking girl didn't like attention if it didn't involve her with her axe or dragon. Speaking of which, why did they think it was a good decision to leave them at home? She was sure, so very sure, that Hiccup needed Toothless.

Said boy gave Astrid a gentle nudge and a reassuring smile before they made their way into the room. Stood beside the desk smiling was a young man. He had styled black hair and a slight stubble beard that made him look older than he probably was.

"Hi guys," He said politely. "What're your names?"

Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gave their names to the man. He told them his name was Mr. Moore, as the door had said. He rearranged the seating of some of the people in class to accommodate them all. Unfortunately, Angel had to sit with the actual members of the class and do work, the Vikings just had to sit and listen.

Astrid was trying to listen, she really was. She wanted Angel to be happy, but she didn't understand what Mr. Moore was talking about. By the looks of it, neither did Angel. Astrid just stared at the sky and the sun out the window as the teacher talked about adding and dividing and other things.

As she drifted off into a daydream she swore she saw Fringe flapping away in the sky, across the horizon...

Surely, that couldn't be true.

Eventually, the lesson finished with a loud ringing bell that made Astrid jump away form her dreaming. Astrid came over to them from her place. Tuffnut took her hands and she smiled at him.

"Ready for the next lesson guys?" She asked.

"Don't we, like, get a break?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "After this lesson then lunch after the next lesson."

"Cool!" Snotlout said.

"Come on guys," Mr. Moore called. "You're going to be late!"

Angel nodded to him as she dragged Tuffnut out of his seat and out of the classroom as the other's trailed behind. The red-head said 'hi' and 'hey' in reply to people who shouted her name and 'Welcome back.'.

They got the room they were going to for their next lesson. It was a big open plan room with big, clean tables in the middle and benches around the edge. "Art." Angel said simply as she went to one of the table. Already sat there were Gray, Megan and Andy.

"He-eeey!"Andy cheered. It made Astrid smile. They all sat around the table, other's in the room staring at them.

Angel seemed to notice. "Ignore them. THEY'RE ALL GOONS." When she said the the prying eyes turned away.

"Even though Angel's a princess, people in our year don't like her." Megan explained as some lingering dirty looks were given.

"Because she's not afraid to speak the truth..." Gray smiled.

This made Astrid smile too. Angel and Gray were obviously best friends, like they were made for each other, but shouldn't be in a relationship because it would ruin the beauty of their friendship.

The teacher walked into the room and sighed. It was a young woman with long wavy light brown hair. "Sorry about that guys, accident in the stock cupboard," She looked up and saw Angel. "Ah, Miss Davenport, you've brought friends." She smiled.

After the teacher made sure everyone was marked in and knew what they were doing and set them off she came over to their table. Angel handed her the note from the office. "Wow, this place must be a shock to your system," she said. "My name is Miss Kavanagh, and I teach art. All you have to do is draw and paint and design. That seem easy enough?"

The Vikings expressed their agreement. Miss Kavanagh gave them all a piece of paper and some other this Astrid didn't recognise, other than pieces of charcoal ad coloured charcoal. Astrid had noticed that in Paradisia everything was so much brighter. As she expected, Hiccup picked up the pencil first and began to draw.

Frowning, Astrid kicked Tuffnut's leg under the table as she saw him smirk at Angel bent over a rack of work. He groaned and put his head on the table. "What was that for?"

"I saw you looking at Angel's butt." She said nonchalantly.

Ruffnut elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. "Perv."

He pushed her arm. "I probably get it from you!"

"No way!" Ruffnut growled playfully, pushing him back but harder.

"Hey!" Snotlout cut in. "I know she's not a perv!" As Tuffnut gave out another grunt and slammed his head on the table Astrid knew the dark haired boy had kicked him too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Angel asked concerned as she came over, before kissing the back of Tuffnut's head.

"They're beating me up Ange," Tuffnut moaned, words muffled against the table.

"Well, what did you do?"

Hiccup, who had been quiet through the ordeal, snorted and threw a hand over his mouth. Ruffnut and Snotlout were also laughing while Astrid allowed herself a smile. Tuffnut threw his head back. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you annoy them." Angel replied, gesturing to the rest of them.

"That's true," Snotlout agreed.

"But anyway," Angel continued. "Mind my painting, I need to get paint and stuff." With that she left, and wandered across the room near to where Gray and Andy were. Megan, was with some other girls, who seemed to be asking about Angel as they kept pointing to her, while Megan shook her head. Angel had her head in a cupboard and was pulling some bottles out. She had to walk past the girls to get back to their table, one of them shoved Angel's arm. Before the princess, or any of the Vikings, could retaliate, Megan was dragging Angel over to the table.

"I'm going to kill her..." Astrid heard Angel whisper.

"No Ange, it's okay. You know what she's like."

"Yeah, but I've been here less than two hours and she's already being a bitch."

Tuffnut stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She began to sob into his shoulder, Astrid stood up, hands on her hips.

"Okay, so can I kill her?"

"I wish you could," Megan replied. "But we'd be in serious trouble then."

"Do you really think I'm bothered?"

"You're not," Gray said behind her. "But we are. This is our lives, everything's different here. We can't fight, not in school." He ignored Hiccup's 'We know' after it said different.

Astrid, for her part, turned and gave this mean girl her best death glare. "What's her name?"

"Molly,"

"Ah."

(…)

**I'm sorry I had to cut this short... Well, it's HOLIDAY TIME. Bye guys.**

**Please, please review.**


	9. Chapter : Take the Stage

**I went on holiday. Then started school. Homework is a bitch. I found out the hard way that I'm anaemic. And I threw up in school in Friday (I was in the office already,you know, with a sick bag), I smelled off sick and Hollister spray and it _wasn't nice_. That's not how I found out I was anaemic though, just so you're not confused.**

**My laptop also has a 53 minute battery life. Don't get a Samsung Laptop, stick to their phones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. It belongs to Credissa Cowell and Dreamworks. Just in case, Adidas use Take the Stage as a slogan during the Olympics.**

**Chapter 9: Take the Stage**

Toothless rumbled low in his chest in annoyance. Fireworm was one bitch of a dragon, she was so _controlling_. She needed to learn how to shut up. Just like her master.

"_Now, Toothless, would you stop that awful noise?_"

"_No."_

There came a snort from behind him, probably from one of the Zipplebacks. Snappily, Fireworm turned around and glared at him. Toothless had to admit that she was scary, all spiky and brownish-red, and bigger than him with fiery eyes. Oh yeah, definitely scary.

He sighed and sniffed the air for a sign of their masters. They'd been on the strange island for a while now, but for a few days they'd been hiding in a forest after Fringe said she's seen a person. They'd not so much as groaned and slithered like sakes when they heard a noise away from the source, which would be infective if there was a person there because they were so big. Toothless guessed that the noises were just animals.

He stood up and flicked his tail to get the others' attention.

"_Are we going to find our Masters or not?_" He asked.

"_Of course!_" Fringe replied. _"Come_ _on, guys, we can't find them sat around here!_"

All the dragons got to their feet from their various positions on the ground. Toothless had to admit that cramping under a bush was completely uncomfortable. Fringe told them that she would scan the area before they went to find their humans.

About 10 minutes later Fringe came back panting. "_There- there is buildings everywhere. Huge buildings!_"

"_What are we going to do?_" Sparky and Puffter said at the same time.

"_I have no idea!_" Replied Fringe. "_We could- I don't know- find our masters or something?_"

Toothless looked up to the clear blue sky, and tried, just _tried_, to smell Hiccup. Where was he? It made the black dragon angry to not know what this new island was like, it absolutely killed him. In the midst of his thoughts, the Night Fury tried to find his master's scent in the air again, and _yes_, there it was. The smell of Hiccup far away.

"_Can you smell that too?_" Fireworm asked, Toothless nodded in reply.

Sparky lifted her head up. "_Oh yes! There they are!_"

"_What are we waiting for then?_" Fringe said, strutting off in the direction of the sent. Toothless studied the sky with sniffing this time, and he knew it was just a matter of time before the sun set, and there was the other problem.

"_What about all those people?_"

The blue and gold dragon looked at him with one eye. "_If we're going to see_ royalty _they'll find out about us sooner or later._"

All the dragons looked at each other again, weighing up their options. They could either stay in the woods and get caught and maybe killed, or find their masters and just get looked at funny. Oh yes, the second option seemed so much better.

Firework seemed to grin at herself. "_I'll go get your net, Toothless._"

In a few minutes, Toothless was back settled in his net, saddle still on his back, ready for Hiccup. He was flying with Fringe again, no way could he trust the others, he just hoped they'd be quick and not get caught.

The jet black dragon watched as the forest disappeared before him and the huge, metal-like building appeared. They flew for a while, Toothless just watching everything go by. At one point he was sure he could smell Hiccup, he mentioned to Fringe who told him he was probably just imagining it.

(...)

Tuffnut sighed as he sat down in a room full of comfy chairs that Angel called an Reception room. School was one stressful affair, how did anyone cope with it everyday. And, by _Thor_, some of those girls were bitchy. Angel sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Those girls were stupid..." he mumbled to her.

"I know... but I overacted.." The red-head replied.

Gods, Tuffnut loved Angel. Angel, with all her humbleness and smiles and gorgeous hair and freckles. He was about to say something when Andy came running throught the door, Gray strolling in a few seconds later.

"AngelAngelAngel! Guess _what_?" Andy said, literally bouncing.

"What, Andy?" Angel asked with mocked excitement, noticing that Gray wasn't bounding around like his best friend.

"We get to perform at school!"

"That's nothing to be exited about," Tuffnut smiled at his girlfriend's simplicity. "And when?"

"Tomorrow!"Angel shot up out of her seated position. "W-what are we going to sing? Is it just one? Did you agree to this Gray? Oh my god, we've not performed together in ages, we'll completely fail!" she then said quickly in what sounded like one breath.

Tuffnut stood up and put his arm around his girlfriend to try and clam her from her sudden panic. He'd heard her sing before and he knew how good she was.

"Uh, Angel?" Andy cut through his thoughts. "Did you forget how awesome we are?"

At that moment Snotlout fell through the door, but Tuffnut knew Angel was smiling.

"Dude, what's going on? I heard Andy shouting." The black haired Viking exclaimed.

"We're going to be performing at school," Gray explained. "I'll ring Megan to let her know." He said after, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The other's in the roomed watched and listen to Gray's conversation. He kind of glared at them, but Tuffnut could tell he was joking.

"She's coming over." Gray stated while putting his phone back in his pocket. True to her word, The black-haired local arrived within ten minutes, telling everyone that _every single one of them_ needed an outfit for their 'gig'. When Tuffnut asked what a gig was Andy told them it was a show.

"Get your other friends." Megan demanded to Snotlout. "I need then for their outfits."

The boy looked at her for a moment before slowly stepping back and agreeing to do what she said. Megan looked at the now empty door frame. "That was odd."

"Because you're scary." Andy retorted, earning himself a scowl from his ex girlfriend. Tuffnut had a sudden flashback remembering how they were holding hands not so long ago. He didn't know if he could bare it, not having Angel, but he didn't want to find out. Not ever.

When everyone was seated Megan took control. She had somehow got a notebook from nowhere and began scribbling.

"Is she normally like this?" Tuffnut heard Hiccup mumble.

"Of course I am," The girl in question replied, not stopping or looking up from her notebook. "So, Angel, do you have any dresses or stage-worthy outfits that you hadn't worn before you left?"

"No."

"You do, you just don't like them."

"Then they're not stage-worthy..."

Megan just 'hmph'-ed at Angel antics while scribbling some more. "Do you want to wear a dress?"

"Only if you do," Angel replied, rather sheepishly.

The other girl shrugged before grinning. "Why not? I'm having the green one!"

"What? No!" Angel laughed with mock annoyance. "Only if I get a blue one!"

(…)

Angel turned to a tap on her shoulder. "If you make me go out there," Astrid threatened. "I will punch you in the face. I don't care."

"Well, now I'm not, geez."

"Calm down Astrid," Came Ruffnut's gruff voice from the corner. "Good luck Angel!"

Nodding in reply, Angel picked up her guitar and left to go out to the stage. Just as she was about to leave through the curtains someone grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned quickly, the sudden memory of Haralio coming back (**A/N: read How To Be A Viking**) but she found herself looking into the soft eyes of her boyfriend. Gently, without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed her. "Good luck." Tuffnut whispered almost inaudibly.

"Okay," Angel whispered back. There was a cough behind them that made Angel realise how close they were. When she pulled herself together to actually go back to the task on hand- performing- she noticed that Hiccup was standing sheepishly not far away. "Hey, it's fine. We needed that." It seemed to cheer the shy boy up a little.

Confidently, Angel strode out onto the stage. The lights were off so no-one knew that the band were ready. A voice called out "Are you ready for '_Fraid So?_!" The crowd of their school peers cheered and whooped and Angel felt so proud. So proud of what she'd achieved. The lights came up, Andy played a beat and Angel began to play first, took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Okay, I could live without it  
>Were you ever my age no I doubt it<br>A native American Feather  
>Degenerates look better in leather<em>

_Blow, blow, blow it up  
>Blow, blow, blow it up<br>Blow, blow, blow it up  
>Blow it up,<br>Blow it up  
>Blow it up<em>

_Trippin' out is fun on the weekend  
>But you don't feel as young with a girlfriend<br>I'm bored of trying to deal with your ego  
>Lay it like that and it will though<em>

_Blow, blow, blow it up  
>Blow, blow, blow it up<br>Blow, blow, blow it up  
>Blow it up<br>Blow it up  
>Blow it up<em>

Angel sighed in relief as she ended the first song with just one more note on her electric guitar. Their first song together at home had gone without a hitch and Angel could feel the old adrenaline buzz coming back. She wanted to do another song, but Angel knew they couldn't. Unfortunately there wasn't time.

"Thank you so much guys!" She said into the microphone, band mates expressing their agreement before they all exited the stage to the wings.

.

**Awful ending, sorry for wait. As usual. I'm a terrible author, I know :(**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Look, A Dragon

**Next chapter. I tried to write this quicker, but I always say that.**

**I was watching Manchester City while writing this and could not write after James Milner got sent off I cried, for real.**

**I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter is Blow it Up by The Vaccines.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Chapter 10: Oh Look, A Dragon**

Angel sat down in the reception room with the Vikings after they had got back from 'Fraid So's 'mini-concert'. "So, you guys, I was thinking that because you've only seen the main city that I could take you on a tour of the island. It's tiny so it won't take long."

She watched expectantly as they all looked at each other. At first with thought then smiling.

"Why not?" Tuffnut said to her, grinning.

_'Because crazy weridos that's why'_ Angel wanted to say, but she didn't. Because that would deter everyone. Which wouldn't be good.

"That okay with everyone else?" She asked, looking around the room, even though she already knew the answer. There came a chorus of 'yes' and 'of course'. "So then, we should get changed." Angel then said, looking down at her shiny dress.

"Uh okay, sure." Astrid said, getting up first before taking Hiccup by the hand and they went to their rooms.

"Oh, Snotlout," Ruffnut cooed mockingly, jumping up like Astrid did. "Let's go get changed!" She took her boyfriend's hand, dragged him up and sauntered out of the room. Tuffnut just looked at them with a raised eyebrow while Angel laughed.

Tuffnut turned to look at her, still with same facial expression, which made Angel carry on laughing. When she stopped he was still looking at her. "What?"She said, smiling broadly.

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, just go and get changed." Angel laughed. Tuffnut did as he was told but raised his other eyebrow as he passed her. Angel tried not to laugh as she waited, leaning against the door frame, until he was safely up the stairs before going herself.

She stared inside her wardrobe, trying to think what clothing would be suitable for 'touring'. Angel sighed to herself. Jeans, maybe? Because it would be getting cold later, got to be logical. Angel pulled a pair of plain jeans out before rummaging through a drawer for any top that would do.

She just stepped from the bottom step when a guard came bounding down the corridor. "Your highness! Your Highness!"

She heard steps behind her, when she turned it was Josh. "What's the matter?"

"The-there is dragons!" He panted, pointing in the direction of the main door.

Hiccup made his was past Angel gently, Astrid following behind. Angel felt a grin breaking out on her face as they hurried down the hall, before her legs decided that they were going too. There was a sigh of relief behind her and a cheer of "Fireworm!" The princess found herself smiling still, relived that it was _their_ dragons and not some ones that were going to wreak havoc on the island. And stuff. Then she noticed something.

"Toothless are you wrapped up in a net?"

The black beast gave her a gummy smile before pouncing on Hiccup. Angel winced as he hit the floor but he was laughing. Astrid went over to her own brightly coloured dragon and scratched the top of it's neck. The twins pushed and shoved to get to their two-headed dragon first, while Snotlout patted his on the nose, careful to avoid her huge canines.

And Angel got the sinking feeling of loneliness. Sickly in the pit of her stomach. Heart pounding. Her brain saying _stop_ _it_, because no way in hell, or hel, would she be replaced. Just Tuffnut would share her with a dragon, of course. He had the dragon first too, that should be the one to feel rejected.

She tried to put on a brave face but she she was breathing to hard, not able to control it. But before she knew it Tuffnut was in front of her, eyes wide as dinner plates. "What's the matter?" He whispered.

"I- I, um. It's nothing. I promise."

Her boyfriend looked at her for a moment, eyes travelling over her face. "Sure..." He said slowly. "Um, is there anywhere we can put the dragons?" He then asked, still looking at her suspiciously.

"The courtyard... mayb-"

"Angeline! What is the meaning of this!"

"Oh no..." She mumbled to herself. "_This_, father, is what life is like in Viking land!"

Bracing herself, Angel watched as her father's eyes flickered around, to the Vikings, the dragons, the guard, her. She watched as the emotions changed on his face from anger to surprise back to anger, and then... disappointment, as his vibrant eyes, so much like her brother's who she trusted with everything, landed on her.

"Why did you end up like this?" The King sighed sadly.

"Like what?" Angel braved.

"Too much like your mother. Putting your nose into things you did not need to put it in." Her father replied before storming back inside the castle, dress shoes clicking on the floor angrily. Angel didn't know what do do. He had just _insulted_ her mother. Who he said he still loved, and she left him because he was an idiot. So true.

As she stood there, doing nothing, she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. "It doesn't matter," It was Josh speaking lowly in her ear. "We know what he's like. Don't let him get to you, not this time."

Not able to speak, Angel nodded before turning and nuzzling into her little brother's shoulder. He hugged her back, and they stood there, oblivious to everyone around them, even though Tuffnut was stood right there. "I'm so sorry I left you." She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure you've said that before." He mumbled back.

She just huffed out a laugh into his shoulder, brother doing the same back.

"Oh my God, Hiccup you weren't lying! Dragons! Wow!" Angel heard Andy ramble in the background. She pulled away from her brother, turning to see the excitable boy rubbing Fringe's neck until she rolled over, the he laughed his head off, proverbially. Gray was stood behind him, looking hesitant.

"She won't hurt you." Astrid said to him. "She's well trained."

Embarrassedly, Gray cleared his throat, then stretched his arm out slowly and touching the gold and blue scaled beast. Then, he was smiling at patting the dragon. Astrid looked rather smug and proud.

"Where's Megan?" Angel piped up, ruining the dragon-fest.

Andy shrugged. "She didn't believe the news report of 'strange flying beings'."

Angel found herself laughing and heard Tuffnut and the other Vikings splutter.

"They're not strange." Hiccup mumbled.

"Completely normal where we're from." Snotlout continued.

"Don't moan at me, go find her." Andy replied to them all. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly then, no-one knowing what to do. Angel felt something on her find, to find that Toothless had made his way over and was nudging her hand. She rubbed his head gently.

"Hey boy. I missed you, you know. You are so _so_ adorable!"

"Don't compliment him," Hiccup moaned. "He'll expect it from me then."

The dragon looked at his owner, mouth parted in it's trademark gummy smile. Angel laughed, Hiccup facepalmed and Andy said "So cool!" Just like that, Angel's feelings of jealousy had left her, even when the twins were fussing over their two headed dragon and her boyfriend was not next to her. The Astrid piped up: "Fringe, I did see you yesterday! Flying over school."

Toothless made a grumbling noise. "He said he smelt us yesterday." Hiccup translated.

"What?" Gray asked. "You can understand what they're saying."

The pale boy shrugged. "It just came naturally."

"Hiccup was the first to tame dragons, it seems natural that he can talk Dragonese too." Ruffnut replied, still stoking her head of the the Zippleback.

"And it has a name..." Andy sighed. "Why don't we have anything cool like that here?"

"Dude!" Snotlout exclaimed. "You have heard you music right. We don't have anything like that."

"And some of the stuff you just _do_, is awesome." Tuffnut then said.

Angel, kind of, felt a surge of pride at the mention of her music. It was good after all, but it was always nice to hear it said. She carried on patting Toothless's head as the beat purred, it was adorable. She looked to they sky, the beginning of orange waves appearing on the horizon, they couldn't really start their tour now.

"It's fine." Astrid said, breaking Angel out of her thoughts before she realised she had said it out loud.

She decided to take them through the courtyard to the stables. There wasn't any horses in there not any more. They were huge though and, looking at the size of Fireworm, they needed to be. Angel said goodbye to Gray and Andy as they said they needed to get home before it was dark, following them inside a little, then turning and leaning in the doorway, looking as the sun went down behind the sea, far away. She sighed happily at the oranges and pinks staining the sky and the faint crescent moon beginning to appear. The Vikings sorted their dragons out and made sure they wer okay before they noticed what she was doing.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Ruffnut said quietly as the sky got ever darker.

"Yeah..." Angel replied. "We better get in though before we end up stumbling around in the dark," She smiled as they said goodnight to their respective dragons before following her inside. "If you guys want anything to eat just ask someone, there's always people around." They carried on climbing the stairs to where their bedrooms were.

"Night Angel." Josh said as he entered his bedroom in front of them.

"Goodnight Josh." She smiled at him, he grinned back as he went inside.

They all went into their respective bedrooms, giving each other night messages. Tuffnut's lips grazed her cheek gently. When she turned to look at him he was already snooping off to his room. She settled for giving him a "Love you." before going into her own room.

.

**Aw return of the dragons. **

**So I have some news. For the next year I am going to be doing the Duke of Edinburgh award as well as doing my GCSE exams, so I will be very busy. I will write when I can, of course, but just a word of warning.**

**I will try to update A Dragon's tale when I can. Thank you for the favorites and alters on both stories. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Toast

**Wasn't going to have a starting authors note, but you won't be that lucky. Whoopwhoop.**

**Warning: There is swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 11: Toast**

Angel woke with the sun streaming through her window. Looking at her alarm then calender, it was Saturday, no school. She should've just planned the tour for today anyway, she thought to herself.

She picked out some shorts and a t-shirt. Then changing her shorts for a long skirt. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then playing with her curls.

She went down to a reception room and found a table lad with breakfast foods" Toast, different breads, cereal, milk, pastries. Everything.

"Morning." Someone said by the door, when Angel turned it was Hiccup.

"Morning," She replied. "Do you want something to eat?" The shy boy just nodded and came over to the table with her. He picked up a piece of toast and looked at hit for a second.

"Is this roasted bread?"

Angel laughed. "It's called toast."

"Oh 'cause it's toasted."

Angel and Hiccup were busy laughing when someone cleared their throat at the door. Angel could tell it was a girl, she hoped it was Ruffnut because, oh sweet mercy, Astrid was going to kill her. Sure they were friends, but Astrid loved Hiccup and she would not be happy with Angel flirting with him, even if it was accidental. F Hiccup felt like Angel did, he wasn't showing it.

"Hey Astrid, you should try this toasted bread! Guess what they call it? Toast! Ha, 'cause it's been _toasted_." He laughed. Then he glanced at Angel.

"Yeah Astrid, why don't you try some?" Angel tried to coax.

Astrid's eyes moved between Angel and Hiccup, trying to tell what they had been doing. Which was in actual fact just talking. Promptly, Hiccup took a bite of his piece of toast. Slowly, Astrid came over and picked up her own piece, bit it, and chewed thoughtfully.

"So what were you two talking about?" The blonde girl asked.

"Toast."

"Toast?"

"Yes Astrid, that was all, toast. You don't have to get so jealous." Hiccup scolded his girlfriend. Astrid looked taken aback, Angel guessed she did too.

"Okay, Hiccup," She said quietly. "I believe you..."

Angel just stood there, feeling extremely awkward. Thankfully, she heard footsteps down the hall and a sleepy-looking Snotlout stood there, rubbing his eyes. "Yo guys, what's up?" He yawned.

"Toast," Astrid replied, winking at Hiccup and Angel.

"What is that?" Ruffnut said, appearing behind her boyfriend. "It looks like cooked bread..."

Angel almost snorted. "Toasted bread actually." Hiccup burst out laughing.

The couple at the door bustled in to try some, giving agreements with 'So good'. Angel was smiling, but she wondered where Tuffnut was. Right one cue, he appeared in the doorway, looking considerably more alert than Snotlout had done.

"Hey sweet," she said to him. "Come have some breakfast."

"Toast!" Snotlout said with his mouthful. Tuffnut just looked at him weirdly, before coming over and picking up a pastry. "No man, you gotta have _toast_, its like, awesome." Snotlout said as he snatched the bitten pastry out of Tuffnut's hand and replaced it with a slice of toast.

"This toast obsession you have is really strange, you know. I'm actually seriously creeped out here." Angel said to all of them.

"This is actually really good though." Tuffnut said, Angel smiled.

"But its still weird. And are we going on a Super Special Angel Tour?"

"Is that official?" Hiccup asked.

"..No."

"I guess we're all ready now..." Ruffnut suggested. "Or when greedy here has finished." She caried on, eyeing then elbowing Snotlout.

"What?" he said, turning around in surprise.

Angel just smiled and shook her head as Ruffnut gave her boyfriend an annoyed glare. He said something about eating then turning to the table again. When she looked over, Angel noticed that Tuffnut was exactly the same. She cleared her throat. "Don't get me started on him!" Ruffnut said to her when her brother had turned.

"What? We're Viking men, we gotta build up muscle mass."

"You wouldn't even know that unless you came to school."

"Are you arguing with each other?" Astrid suddenly chipped in.

There came two replies of "No!" And just a raise of eyebrows from Astrid.

"Like you can say anything... Snotlout are you ready now?"

"Yep!"

With one last glance at Astrid, Angel left the room. When she got to main steps outside she turned to see the others coming out of the door behind her. "So, where first?" Hiccup asked nicely.

"The volcano?"

"The vol-what now?" Snotlout asked.

"A giant mountain that spews out wet fire." Quentin said walking past them and going somewhere.

Angel scowled. "It doesn't do that," Everyone seemed to look at her with their eyebrows raised. "Any more..." More blank, disbelieving looks. "It will not do that while you are here."

"Promise?" Ruffnut grunted.

"Promise."

.

"Woah!"

"Fucking huge!"

"That's amazing."

"Its actually quite pretty."

Angel squinted as she looked up at the huge mountain. Well, it was volcano... The sun was just starting to get strong and hot at around eleven and it was bright and blinding. Maybe it wasn't good to go out at that time.

"How does the er, wet fire get out?" Hiccup asked.

"I have no idea."

"Oh." Hiccup said simply, after a moment Angel burst out laughing for no reason other than her own stupidity. She finished with a sigh.

"Where next?" Astrid asked?

.

"Everything you ever wanted to know, you would probably find it in here," Angel said as she led the others into the library. "But you've got to be quiet."

"Wow," Hiccup whispered behind her. "So many books."

There was then a noise of disgust, "What we actually have to read?" Came Ruffnut's gruff voice then moans of agreement from the other two boys.

"Shush, I'm sure there are lots of picture books in the baby section you guys can read." Angel said, Astrid sniggered and they high fived.

"What? No? We can totally read your stuff!" Snotlout defended.

"No when it's in a different language. Now shut up everyone or we'll get thrown out." She hissed back.

.

**Fail! Ending is fail!**

**Any other ideas and I will do them in the next chapter. So please send some and review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Finish What We Started

**SO I didn't know what to do and have to have super study timez. Sorry. This is going to finish soon, I think. I have planned the ending and it is not what you think. Maybe. And then I'm gonna to epilogue that'll be even more shocking whut? Trololol. **

**Chapter 12: Finish What we Started**

Tuffnut dropped onto his bed. Body squishing into the fluffy covers. He was absolutely tired after a day of walking. Not to mention he felt like his stomach was fit to burst after probably the most delicious meal of his life. They seriously knew how to cook in this place.

After a few moments he rolled off the side, stood rummaging through the drawers to find a pair of grey trousers that Angel told him to wear when he went to sleep. He got undressed before pulling them on, then shuffling back to the bed and getting under the thick covers. He fell asleep before he knew it...

He woke to a knock on the door into his room and noticed that it was now light outside. Extremely bright actually. "Tuff, you up?" His girlfriends voice floated through the door.

"Am now..." He mumbled wiping his eyes.

"Okay, I was just telling you it's breakfast time."

Again mumbling his acknowledgements he pushed himself up onto his elbows, letting himself wake up for a few moments. He got out of bed going back to his chest of drawers and finding any random clothes that looked okay and giving them a quick sniff.

Tuffnut made his way downstairs to find Angel and his sister sat down with bowls of something. Angel smiled at him while Ruffnut just grunted. "So nice," He sneered at her.

"I'm your sister, you love me."

"No, I'm just not beating you up because we're in a house of royalty." Tuffnut replied, walking to the table and picking up a piece of toast.

"Not with that, _again,_" Angel said. "Look, I got Ruff to have cereal! It's chocolate!"

The blonde girl nodded, "It's really good!" She grinned, then shovelled another spoonful into her mouth.

"Uh okay," Tuffnut said, looking back at Angel. "Where is everyone?"

"Hiccup and Astrid are with their dragons," She replied. "But I don't know where Snotlout is..." She glanced at Ruffnut for an answer.

"In bed." The other shrugged.

"_Am not_, here now." Said a rough voice at the door. Angel turned to see said black-haired boy stood there scratching his head and yawning. He crossed the room to the food table, lazily picking up a piece of toast and completely ignoring Tuffnut right next to him.

"Dude, you okay?" The blonde boy asked.

"You know he's not a morning person," His sister replied. "All you're going to get for an answer is grunts."

The male twin just shrugged. "Hey, Ange, I'm going to see the dragons, you coming?" Angel, who had been sat happily eating and just listening to the conversation nodded, placed her bowl on the table and got up. Ruffnut cleared her throat.

"And who's going to clean that up...?"

"A servant, they get _paid_ to do it," Angel said. "That made me sound horrible, I'm sorry."

Ruffnut scoffed. "It did. I'll meet you out there in a minute." Angel nodded in reply. Then, right on cue, a maid appeared at the door.

"Miss Angel? Are you finished?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." She smiled warmly, the woman smiling shyly back.

"I-its nice to have you back, miss."

"It feels good to be back," All Angel got then was a nod before the maid left. She watched as the girl in her blue dress left before turning to her boyfriend. "You coming." Tuffnut just walked over to her, took her hand and led her outside.

"I can't believe you like my sister."

"It's simple courtesy, Tuff. I've had lessons about it."

"Courtesy?" He asked.

"Learning how to respect people and be nice, how to act in public, how to not kill your father blah blah blah." Angel replied, Tuffnut laughed. They made their way to the large stable they had put the Zippleback in, the two heads hanging out of the door at the sight of one of their masters.

"Hey you guys!" Tuffnut said, speeding up to get over to them. "Morning Hiccup, Astrid!"

"Good Morning!"

"Hey you two!" Came two replies from one of the other stables, then Astrid's head through the top door of the stable. Angel wandered over to see her, Fringe was sat down in the stable. The vibrant dragon turned to look at her with a squawk.

"Good morning to you too," Angel laughed then turned to the dragons owner. "She coping?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course she is, she's brave. And she used to live in the Wild, you know."

"Yeah but that was on the same island."

Astrid paused and gave a thoughtful hum. Then she shrugged and studied her dragon. "They're all strong. Me and Hiccup- well, all of us actually- saw the queen dragon. They had to be to survive her."

Angel nodded, she had been told about how Hiccup's leg had been lost in a huge right with an equally huge dragon, how Toothless had saved his life. Pointing next door Angel called the others name, Astrid nodded then went back to her dragon, petting it's head.

Hiccup was sat in the stable next door. Suddenly she got a fright as she noticed Toothless hanging upside down... like a bat. Hiccup laughed when he looked at her expression.

"That's how he sleeps..." he boy explained.

"But what if the beam falls?"

Hiccup just smiled. "He's nimble, actually."

Angel just tilted her head and looked at him. "But then who has to fix it?" She watched as the boys face fell, and felt good and guilty at the same time, he began to stammer out some 'uhs' and 'ums'. "Don't worry, I have people who can do it!" Angel said hurriedly. "Sorry."

"Oh, we were still joking. Oh." Hiccup nodded, face serious. Slowly his face broke out into a smile, Angel found herself grinning too. She went over to pat Toothless before saying her byes to Hiccup and going back to her boyfriend.

When she entered the stable both of the twins were in there, fussing over their dragon. Angel lent against the door and observed with amusement. Tuffnut saw her and gave her a broad grin with a "Hey Ange!"

"Morning Angel... Again." Ruffnut said, turning round. She gave her morning, again, back. Both just turned around and began to argue, typically, and mess with the double headed dragon. Without being noticed by either, she poked her head into Fireworm's stable. The huge dragon turned to look her her, big head moving slowly. Snotlout turned to see what she was looking at.

"Wha- oh hi Angel."

"Hi, is she okay?" Angel asked softly, because everywhere was silent. Snotlout didn't seem to notice however.

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine. Aren't you girl?" He said, in his normally loud tone of voice. Angel just nodded, because wow, that dragon was intimidating. With it's big, lidded eyes and stare, it was scary. No wonder the Vikings used to kill them. Backing out, she said bye to them both, the red dragon still _eye balling_ her.

( **…**)

Toothless rumbled happily as his master rubbed his side. He missed this in the weeks that Hiccup was gone.

"I missed you too boy, I'm sorry I left so suddenly. We didn't really think, we just followed Angel. But don't you think this place is special?"

"_I do, but you could have brought us on the boat._" Toothless replied in Dragonese. "_Home is special too._"

Hiccup smiled, still petting. "Of course, where else has dragons?"

"_The nest._"

Forgetting that the dragon didn't understand what sarcasm was he began to answer before he realise. "No- I didn't. Oh. Never mind Toothless." The dragon looked at him with it's big eyes, pupils round instead of like a cat's, after it realised Hiccup wasn't going to say anything else it put its large head down to rest on it's claws.

.

Gray was sat with Andy, listening to the radio in their beach hut. They weren't speaking, they were just sat there, which was rare for Andy. He looked like he was deep in thought, even more rare. As Gray was very good with people, he knew what his friend was thinking about.

"Why don't you just ask her out again. She still likes you too, you know? Just apologise."

The other boy looked at him fr a moment, checking if her was being serious, before tipping his head back and giving out an exasperated and exaggerated sigh. "Dude you _can't_ be serious? She hates me. _She_ broke up with me"

"Because you are an idiot."

"Real supportive you are, G. I can clearly see why Angel loves you to pieces."

Gray scoffed. "Me and Angel are friends. Me and Megan are friends too, actually. If you haven't noticed. And us two, Andy, you are my _bro_, dude. I know that you want to get back with Megan."

Andy groaned again. "What should I do though? How do I say sorry?"

All Gray could do was raise an eyebrow. "You say 'I'm sorry that I was stupid during our relationship.' or something," This made Andy look at him in disbelief then he scoffed. "What are you opposing now?"

"Dude, you have no relationship experience except for bitchy Chloe. And who in their right mind would ever get back with her?" The curly-haired boy grinned. "So don't you tell me what to do."

Frowning and folding his arms, Gray replied. "Well, you asked me for help two minutes ago, _Andrew_..."

Andy shrugged. "I forgot about that, _Graham_."

( **…** )

**I have no idea what just happened. Hiccup and Toothless cute times and Gray and Andy bro times.**

**In explanation to the what-the-fuck-is-going-on Angel X Hiccup flirting in the last chapter, in a review to my one-shot series 'Angel' someone asked me for an 'Angeline and Hiccup story' but I didn't know what to do so there was some unexpected flirting.**

**But don't ask about the toast obsession, that got out of hand...**

**I put off a shed-load of homework to write this, so be appreciative. _Please_ review. Thanks :) **


	13. Chapter 13:Fly

**Heh, I wrote a whole chapter of another story (I'll be posting in a long time into the future) and didn't write this. And I had _so much_ homework, and I have an exams before the Christmas break, I will write over Christmas though, promise.**

_**I need an name for my new OC, it's a girl and **_**will not****_ be in this._**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

**Paradisian Ways Chapter 13: Fly**

"Angel! Guess what I'm gonna do?!"

Said girl turned around to see Andy running towards her, Gray at the end of the path waving at her. She waved beck before answering the other boy. "What are you going to do Andy?"

He grinned triumphantly. "I will ask Megan out!"

For a moment Angel just stood and thought about what her friend had just said to her. She remembered the two holding hands in their sleep on the boat. She remembered how happy they both seemed to be when they were together, and had not clue how they fell apart.

"That's really good Andy, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Really, but I don't need a running commentary on your life," Angel smiled, they boy's face turning shy. "What did you do without me?"

It was Andy's turn to smile now. "I stood outside the palace and told anyone." Angel began to laugh, Andy did too. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gray coming towards them but she was still laughing.

"I don't why you're laughing." Gray said, annoyed. "Because it was true. He dragged me here nearly every day and just _talked_."

Angel had stopped laughing to here what her friend had to say, but that set her off again. "Oh my god, Andy! You are actually the best!"

"Don't we all know it!" Said boy replied.

(...)

Andy was confident. He could do this. _He could do this_. He'd asked Megan out once and he could do it again.

But that time she hadn't already brutally dumped him.

He walked up the path through the pretty, full garden leading to the door to her house, Gray hiding further down the street. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Andy heard a voice from inside: "Megan, I think that's for you!" There was scuffling and the sounds of the door unlocking before it opened.

"Oh, hi Andy." Megan said brightly.

"Hey," He replied shyly.

Her eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

"What? Yeah! I'm perfectly fine, never been better you know? I just came over to ask you something. If you don't want to I understand perfectly but, uh, would you... would you..." It wouldn't come out, Andy's mouth went dry, but Megan was smiling. "Would you like to go out with me... again?"

The girl's small smile widened into a toothy grin, and she nodded quickly. "I will, I will," She replied, equally as fast.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Megan then threw her arms around him, laughing. Andy squeezed her back, relishing in the feel of having her back, like their gang was going to be back and everything was going to be perfect again.

Just perfect.

(...)

Angel pulled her phone out of her pocket as it was ringing, on the screen she saw that it was Gray.

"Did he do it?" She asked without saying hello.

"No hello? He did, and I think she said yes because they're just stood outside hugging." Gray's crackled voice said. Angel found herself smiling before she replied.

"That's amazing. It's perfect, everything's going to be perfect."

Gray scoffed through the receiver. "Yeah, and I'm the one who's single."

"But you seem more happy when you're single." Angel replied truthfully, thinking of when Gray went out with Chloe. Or maybe (definitely) she was just the wrong person for Gray, he deserved someone caring and sweet, not a girl who decided to drape herself over t him the minute he got famous.

"Whatever you say Ange," Gray replied, sounding a little sad. "Bye, see you later."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Angel put down the phone feeling mixed emotions. She was right, Gray was not happy when he was with Chloe, probably because she was actually the most horrible person in the world. Then again, Gray didn't deserve to be alone, he was an amazing person and should be with someone equally as amazing, someone who would make him happy...

Sighing to herself, Angel then made her way down the path away from her home, Josh waiting at the end. "Is everything okay?" her younger brother asked.

Angel nodded. "It was Gray. Megan and Andy are back together."

"Oh, cool," Josh replied. "So, uh, were do you want to go first?"

Angel looked at her brother, his dark hair and bright eyes there in front of her. Her brother, who she always thought didn't stand up to her father, was useless and a wimp. Her brother, who was actually the nicest person she had ever met, and didn't want to upset anyone. Her brother, who she loved.

"Wherever you want to go Josh, wherever you want."

.

Josh smiled at his sister's response. "Sure..." He shrugged. They carried on walking down the pathway, which was their private direct way to the shops. The only sounds were their footsteps and rustling of pants in the gentle breeze. AS they got closer to town, the buzz of multiple conversations got louder, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Josh was used to this, just being with his sister and not talking. He liked it, he didn't like to talk, he didn't know what to talk about. Angel seemed content with with lack of speech, not just then but quite a lot of time. She liked to ask questions though, he noticed.

"So," Angel eventually said when they were in the bustling streets. "Where do you want to go?"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a small café that had opened while Angel was away. It didn't seem like anything special when it was being built. Honestly, when you looked at it it wasn't any different from any other café, same shiny tables and glass front, but then there was the inside. The inside was full of pictures of their mother. It was perfect.

Josh heard Angel's breath hitch as they entered. When he looked at her she was looking back at him, eyes filling with tears. HE smiled sadly because he had missed Angel, but he would always have to miss his mother, his mother would never come back.

"Did you do this?" She whispered.

"No... they did." He relied, pointing to the counter where a man and woman were serving at two separate tills. They were not elderly but they were old... er. Probably in their fifties. They seemed pleasant and happy, and apparently they loved their mother. Of course, Josh had been in before and they obviously recognised him and just gave him a wave. They treated him like any other customer, with with added questions about what he thought of the place, but that was all Josh had ever wanted.

Angel sniffed slightly. "Do you think I should talk to them?" She asked. Josh just shrugged in reply. They both looked over to find the couple looking back at them, and looking excited. "I guess that answers my question..." Angel mumbled before taking Josh's arm and going over to the desk.

"Good morning, Your Highness." The woman said cheerily.

Josh nearly burst out laughing because he knew how much Angel disliked being royal, as Angel just nodded once, slowly. "Ah, good morning. I love your decoration." She smiled.

The man nodded knowingly, "Joshua here said you would. Love it, that is."

Josh looked down as his sister gave him a look. He hadn't told her in case she got upset or felt as is someone was giving them sympathy, because she hated that too. She seemed to hate everything. That wasn't true true... Josh hoped.

"Well, he was right. And I am sorry, to you and the whole country, that I left. I didn't want to cause any distress. I just... I just wanted a break." Angel said sadly, ending with a sigh. The couple just nodded with sympathy.

"Angel sweetie," The woman said kindly. "You don't have to talk about it. We're just glad that you actually came to see our shop. Just have a drink and a cake and enjoy."

Doing as she said, Angel bought them both tea and a cake, dragging Josh to sit on a booth in a corner, hidden away from the front of the shop.

Just how they liked it.

.

**Multiple POVs equal reader's mind overload. Good for you. **

**I've got tests this week so I won't be writing.**

**Please send name ideas and _review_.**


	14. Chapter 14: Superman

**I hate exams euugghhhsejkbvdkvdslkfb no.**

Chapter 14: Superman

Angel stood by the door as the Vikings were taking care of the dragons in their stables. They were all laughing together, without her, and it felt weird. Like they didn't need her. Sighing to herself, she pushed off the edge of the door she was leaning on then went over to the stable that she knew Tuffnut was in with his sister.

Taking a look inside, they were talking quietly, and Angel didn't want to invade, so she left as quickly as she came. Speeding up into a run, she went back inside, just by the door. She stared into the corridor and thought.

Thought so much that it hurt. Not her head, but her heart. The fact that she had dragged everyone from their homes, from their families, had suddenly dawned on her and that hurt. That's when it hit her. Angel was a bad person. She was supposed to love Tuffnut and be friends with the others but she tore them away from their home. She felt awful.

Quickly, she ran into her room and landed face down on her bed, screaming into her pillow. Why had she done it? And why had she only just thought of it now? Angel had run away for her own purpose. Quentin had been sent away. Her friends had come to find her. They were going home, but the Vikings had been dragged with them.

Maybe they should get a boat big enough to fit the dragons onto and just go home. Because this was _her_ home not theirs.

Angel rolled over and stared at her ceiling. There was a knock on the door a and Quentin came in. He sat down on the edge of her bed, but Angel just stared at the ceiling still.

"I heard muffled screaming." He said. Angel laughed a little.

"I'm a terrible person." She sighed.

"And you told you this?" Quentin asked.

"I did."

All Quentin did was laugh. It unnerved Angel, because she had to admit he was kind of weird. That's what spending time with Haralio did to you. "Why do think that?" He then asked.

Sighing again, Angel replied. "I took them from their home, from their families, from their dragons without explanation so the dragons came here. What does that make me look like to the people of Berk?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Now Angel turned her head to look at her brother, who was looking back at her, expressionless. She tried to make her face say _are you serious_. Hopefully. He just shrugged. "You do what you think is right. Think about it..."

He stood up, kissed her forehead then left the room.

And then she thought. Until it hurt.

(...)

Tuffnut loved his dragon. He really did, even if half of it belonged to his sister. Who was also in the stable with him fussing over said dragon. Gods, it was (they were?) a spoilt brat (spoilt brat_s_?).

"Alright!" Ruffnut suddenly said, throwing her arms up. "What is wrong with you?"

Tuffnut looked up in surprise at her. "I don't even know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, because he really didn't.

His sister shook her head. "Don't lie to me. I notice when your attitude changes. We were born together, and I've been stuck with you for the rest of my life since then. I. Notice."

For a moment, Tuffnut just looked at her, stood there with her hands on her hips and glaring. It was intimidating. Then he looked at his dragon, who was looking back at him with sympathy. "I think..." He said, still looking at his dragon's two heads, "I think we should go home."

Ruffnut looked shocked for a moment. "B-but it's amazing here! It's Angel's home!"

"Don't deny that you're homesick!" Tuffnut snapped before lowering his voice. "I didn't think about it and I took you all away."

"To be honest you don't think about anything much." His sister giggled and Tuffnut threw his head up to see her smiling. Her smile broadened and she shrugged at his reaction. "I guess we should go home. We didn't exactly tell anybody."

Tuffnut sat in shock until his sister became frantic. "Oh my Gods!" He shouted, getting up and running into the next stable. "We didn't tell anyone!"

Hiccup jumped in surprise as Tuffnut crashed trough the stable door. Toothless's pupils narrowed in anger at the blonde for scaring his master, growling for warning

"Whatever Nightfury, I didn't mean it," Tuffnut tried to snap at the dragon, but he couldn't because he was out of breath. Then turned back to Hiccup, who was just watching the exchange. "We didn't tell anyone we were leaving!"

Instantly Hiccup began "Yes we di-" Then he stopped and thought for a moment. During that time Astrid strode into the stable and stopped with her hands on her hips.

"Tuffnut, what is with all the yelling? You're disturbing Fringe's peace!" She said aggressively.

"Well, uh-"

"Oh _Gods_ we didn't!" Hiccup cut in.

"We didn't what?" Astrid asked, very irritated.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "We don't think we d told anyone that we were leaving. Leaving Berk to come here." He said slowly. Astrid's eyes widened and she took a breath in.

"Wait, what?" Snotlout ran in, bumping into the back of Astrid. Who, in turn, pushed him violently away from her.

Tuffnut answered, because he was the one who told Hiccup, right? "Yeah man, we left without telling everyone where we were going."

"Oh," Snotlout replied, but he was looking around and not really listening. "Where's Ruffnut?" The three of them and Toothless just looked at him. "What?" The black haired teen shrugged looking at them before he left to go into the next stable.

Three tree people and Toothless watched as he left, each just as confused as the other. "Freak..." Astrid muttered.

Tuffnut spoke up to get back to the matter. "So... uh... should we go home?" Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at him with a _are you crazy_ look on their faces.

"But," Astrid started, lowering her voice. "What about Angel?"

He knew that question was going to come up, and he didn't know the answer; so he just shrugged. What would Angel think though, if they left without warning? It would break her. But if he told her, that would upset her too. It was a vicious cycle. "She... she'll be okay. This is her home, Berk is ours."

Both Hiccup and Astrid gaped at him. Again. Hiccup then composed himself and nodded. "I understand, you feel guilty."

"I just-" Tuffnut started. "What? I... I guess I am."

"I know you are."

Tuffnut spluttered for a moment. "Astrid, tell your boyfriend to stop being a know it all!" He said before storming inside to find Angel. Which may or may not have been a good idea.

(…)

Angel forced herself off of her bed and picked up the phone on her bedside table. Without even thinking she automatically found herself speaking to Gray.

"I'm a terrible person."

"Hello to you too. And what've you broken now?" He asked sarcastically. Angel didn't know whether to laugh or not, or cry.

"I broke the happiness of Vikings!" She moaned.

Gray was silent for a few moments. Then he laughed, Angel pouted even though he couldn't see her. He stopped and sighed, "You're serious?"

"I took them away from their home..." Angel replied sadly.

"But you left here." He pointed out, which to Angel was completely irrelevant and the wrong thing to point out.

"I did that by choice" She hissed at him. Which was unfair to Gray actually, what had he done? "and I'm sure that I've just had this conversation with Quentin."

" Shush, they followed you here _by choice_ Angel. One of those is your _boyfriend_, who quite possibly loves you. Who would do anything for you. And his friends are loyal and they like you too. They all love it here don't worry so much."

"B-but-" Angel stammered, sense of worry still flooding her, "what about their families at home? What d you think they think about it?"

"Oh, they didn't tell them? I did not know that."

"They were in such a hurry to leave they forgot their dragons. How do forget a dragon?!" She said, exasperated at herself, at her own stupidity. Gray huffed on the other end of the line.

"Just let them go home if you're feeling so guilty about it." Gray said, and Angel could imagine his shrug. She was about to say something else when there were a few sharp, bold knocks on her bedroom door.

"Someone's knocking Gray, got to go, bye!" There was a quick "Bye!" from said boy before she put the phone down. "Come in!" She shouted, pushing herself into a sitting position.

It would be a lie to say she wasn't shocked when Tuffnut walked in.

He came over and sat next to her on the bed. They just stared at each other sadly for a whole before he looked at his hands and sighed. "I'm just gonna say this quick with no drama. But we... we're going home."

Angel didn't really register what he said for a moment so just just went "Pardon?"

Tuffnut's face then turned into an expression of panic, as he began to shake his head violently. "I shouldn't have told you, we should've just-"

"No, no," Angel cut him off. "You should. Your, um, your families will be worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought." He said kind of proudly, Tuffnut rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't want to lose you though."

Angel looked at him, looked at the usual bold, brash boy that she knew, that she loved. Looked at him while he had this pained expression on his face. She tried to smile reassuringly. "You wouldn't lose me."

He grinned at that and her smile broadened in reply. Suddenly an idea popped up in Angel's head. "Wait a second!" She said before getting up and rummaging through a drawer. She found a the camera she was looking for before she turned around triumphantly, waving it to show Tuffnut.

"This," She said, juggling it a bit more. "Is a camera."

Tuffnut tilted his head, confused. "And what does it do?"

Angel stopped and thought of an easy way to describe it to him in a way that he would understand. The Vikings still had not yet worked out the overall idea of electronics and technology, and Angel refused to let Hiccup take apart any of her things. "It..." She started and then stopped. "It captures what ever is going on. Like right now."

"Wha- ow!"

Angel snapped the camera, the flash hurting her boyfriend's eyes. Without explanation she turned the camera around to show him the picture. Its was Tuffnut with his moth gaping open mid-word, face full of confusion. Said boy studied the image and device for a while.

"And that's going to help by..."

"You can put these onto paper," Angels stated, before turning abound and picking up a photograph of her mother. "Like this." She handed it to him. He gazed at it for a while.

"Is this your mom?"

"That is my mother, yes."

Tuffnut nodded a few times to himself. "So I can have one of these with you in it?" Angel smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, and one of both of us if you want." The boy kept looking up and down at Angel, the camera and the picture. The he shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Angel just sat down on the bed next to him, holding the camera out and turning it around. She told him to smile, and watched as he did, before turning and smiling herself.

.

Angel stood on the edge of the pier, hand raised in farewell, taking shuddering breaths until the Vikings had taken off from the beach below. Tuffnut turned and looked up at her. He suddenly took his hand of his dragon like it burnt him and ran to her. Without thinking, Angel jumped of the pier and threw her arms around him, kissing him solidly on the mouth. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, strong and protective. Pulling away, Angel sighed and placed her forehead against his gently.

"I will see you again." She told him.

"I know," Tuffnut whispered back. "I love you. I won't forget you, not ever."

Angel smiled in spite of it, instead of nodding. "Not ever."

.

_I watch Superman fly away,  
>You got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around,  
>When you come back down.<em>

.

**There it is. There is the end. There is the end of a long time in my life. How To Train Your Dragon was my first fandom, what made me get lost in writing and what made me happy when everything else is going bad.**

**The response to this story was not as good as the response that I got for the first in the series, but I was writing this to prove something to myself. And I'm proud of these two stories and all my Angel stories.**

**So I'd really really love it if you reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or the song 'Superman' by Taylor Swift. **

_**I need a name for a new OFC in a Teen Wolf story. Any ideas?**_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favouite'd or alerted. Thank you sosososo much.**

_**The End .**_


End file.
